A vehicle drive apparatus is known that includes (a) a rotating electrical machine which serves as a drive power source for a plurality of wheels; (b) an input shaft which is coupled to the rotating electrical machine in a power transmittable manner and rotatably about a first rotation axis; (c) a counter shaft which is provided rotatably about a second rotation axis parallel to the first rotation axis; (d) a drive gear which engages with a gear provided on the counter shaft and which is provided in the input shaft relatively rotatably to the input shaft; and (e) connection/disconnection sleeve which is driven in the direction of the first rotation axis so as to selectively disconnect or connect the drive gear and the input shaft, and (f) the vehicle drive apparatus transmitting drive power from the rotating electrical machine through the input shaft and the counter shaft to the wheels so as to drive the wheels. An example thereof is a vehicle drive apparatus which is disclosed in Patent Document 1.